


Inhuman

by IzettaVonEylstadt



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzettaVonEylstadt/pseuds/IzettaVonEylstadt
Summary: Yet another story about a certain heiress and ex? white fang member. AU where Weiss meets Blake when they are younger.  Weiss is forced by her father to fight a dark haired cat faunus.





	1. Unfortunate Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I'm sorry if it sucks. I'd appreciate any comments on what I can do to improve. I hope you enjoy c:

Weiss stifled a yawn behind clenched teeth as she stepped down the hall. A glance out a window at the dark and snowy sky confirmed it must be quite early in the morning. She returned her eyes to the floor, continuing to follow her father through the mansion.

 

“Father, what is going on?” she questioned. Either he didn’t hear her or simply ignored his youngest daughter, but he remained silent. Knowing her father, it was probably the latter… She softly sighed, dropping her eyes to the floor. _“Why do I even bother trying to talk to him…”_

 

Soon, they were at the back of Schnee residence, an area rarely used unless they were hosting a particularly large soiree. _“The last time we made use of this ballroom was when Winter turned 18…”_ She took a deep breath to calm herself. That night was the beginning of her heiress hell…

 

The ballroom they had entered smelled slightly musty from disuse. She looked around the dimly lit room for hints of what her father’s intentions could possibly be…but the room seemed empty. A pair of bodyguards entered from an adjacent room, bringing with them what looked like a chest covered in a bed sheet. With a metallic clang, they deposited the trunk on the floor and stood beside it at attention.

 

She narrowed her eyes on the perplexing sight. _“Is this the test that Father spoke of? What in Remnant could this be?”_ Her mind was racing, trying to understand why she was suddenly roused from sleep not fifteen minutes ago. Glancing at the clock, “ _It’s 3am! He said he would test my worth before I was allowed to continue on my path to becoming a huntress but…ugh I shouldn’t be surprised really.”_

 

She winced as her father’s heavy hand fell upon her shoulder from behind, fingers biting into her collar bone. She tried to turn and face the man who loomed over her, but his grip forced her in the direction of the apparent “test." He nodded to the guards, who ripped the cloth away from the mysterious rectangle.

 

Weiss blinked. _“It’s not a chest…it’s a cage!”_ The cage held a young faunus girl, whose cat ears were pressed back and her lips slightly parted in a soundless snarl. Vaguely, Weiss noticed that she had little fangs – _“adorable…”_

 

She shook her head slightly to pull herself back from falling back into her habitual escapist daydreams, instead focusing on the rather disturbing sight before her.

 

Jacques finally began to speak. “This piece of animal scum was part of an assassination attempt. We were tipped off about a White Fang ambush via one of our informants. The filthy faunus fools were going to try and kill me like they killed your mother.” He paused to clear his throat – the sound more like a growl than anything else. He bared his teeth in a smirk and said, “We filled the red-haired mutt with holes, left its body in the care of a few beowolves, and found this stupid thing nearby in a getaway car,” pointing at the cage with his chin.

 

He turned his attention to Weiss, glaring down his nose at her. “You managed to scrape by in your duel with the knight last week.” his eyes lingering on the scar that ran over her left eye. “Ruining your good looks while you were at it too” he muttered, letting out a scoff. “Now, let us test your resolve, my foolish daughter.” A servant stepped up to her side, presenting her rapier, Myrtenaster. Weiss slowly raised her hand to her weapon, ghosting her fingers over the pommel and up the grip. In one smooth motion, she lifted the precision weapon from the case, whipping the carbon nanotube reinforced blade around in an arc before sliding it home at her hip. Slowly, she returned her gaze to the girl, knowing this could only mean one thing.

 

“Kill it.”

 

Before she could object, the guards immediately took action. Two grunts and one quick motion later, the cage was hurled into the air toward the far end of the ballroom. The deafening clanging and metallic screeching that filled the room hurt Weiss’ ears. She could see the faunus desperately clutching at her ears while being thrown around the pet cage. The metal prison slammed into the light blue wall, fracturing the cheaply welded bars. Dazed, the black haired girl pulled herself from the wrecked pile of metal. The two young girls stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment. Weiss tore her eyes away to look back at her father. The guards blocked the exit of the room with her father behind them, the man reduced to a dark silhouette against the light of the hallway. _“I have no choice then…”_

She briefly considered simply allowing the faunus to kill her, a method of escaping her prison that she occasionally thought of. She resisted the urge to scratch the scars on her upper thigh – they always seemed to get itchy when she was stressed. She turned back toward her opponent, realizing that the light that bled past her father had slightly blinded her to the darkness of the room. Blinking rapidly, she pulled Myrtenaster from her hip and fell back into en garde. By the time her eyes adjusted back to the room, her faunus foe had seemingly disappeared.

 

 _“Ugh….what am I going to do? I wanted to become a huntress to help people, to kill Grimm!! Not…this…”_   The barest flicker of movement at the edge of her vision was the only warning before her head exploded with pain. She dropped down to a knee, catching just a glimpse of the black-haired girl before she melted back into the shadows.

 

 _“Ouch! OKAY.”_ She flicked Myrtenaster to the side, setting the revolver to ice dust while running to the center of the room. Pulling the trigger on her sword, Weiss plunged her weapon into the marble floor. The trademark Schnee Crest bloomed beneath her feet, the temperature in the room dropping to near freezing. _“This should slow her movement…and I can trap her…”_   Twisting her rapier slightly, she released more ice dust that formed spikes of ice on the walls of the room.

 

With a small yelp, the faunus girl fell into view, clumps of ice forming on her body. The girl glared up at Weiss before flexing her muscles to shatter the restricting ice. Her arms were tinged red with blood from landing on the ice shards that covered the floor. However, the cuts were soon healed by a familiar glow. _“Good, she has her aura unlocked. I can afford to be a bit rougher.”_ Weiss plucked Myrtenaster’s tip out of the floor, turning the glyph beneath her feet black. She shot forward in a deadly blur toward her foe. _“She should be able to take this hit…”_ Her eyes widened as her blade sunk deep into the faunus.

 

Weiss barely held back a scream, fearing she had fatally harmed the victim of her father’s racism….until the girl’s body disappeared. For the second time that morning, she saw stars as her head caught a flying roundhouse kick.

 

 _“OWWWW!! The head twice?? Grrrrr can’t you understand that I’m not going to hurt you???!? That must have been her semblance…some kind of illusion substitution…”_ She stumbled sideways until she found her footing. Unfortunately, her opponent took this chance to press the attack, forcing Weiss back with a flurry of kicks and jabs right below her ribcage. Reeling backwards and desperately trying to breathe, Weiss scrambled to set Myrtenaster to red dust. She swiped her sword at the dark figure, circling herself with a wreath of fire.

 

She caught the girl (or more accurately what seemed to be a shadow clone of the girl) in the flames, revealing the faunus crouching just out of the range of the pyro. _“Now it’s my turn.”_ She surrounded the girl with multiple glyphs, launching herself from snowflake to snowflake, striking at her at every pass. _“If I’m moving this fast, even if she uses her semblance she will have a difficult time trying to riposte.”_

 

A few strikes later, the faunus’ aura failed in the characteristic lambent disintegration. _“This is it. Please work….”_ She stepped back, leveling Myrtenaster at the dazed faunus. Her amber eyes darted around in panic at the glyph directly under her. Their eyes, blue and gold, met once more before ice burst from the blue emblem at her feet, embracing her entirely. Exhausted, Weiss hesitated. Her hand was shaking but this hit needed to count.

 

“Weiss.” Her father barked.  

 

She didn’t wait a second longer. Myrtenaster plunged into the ice prison, the tip bursting clear through the densely packed ice. The rapier slowly retreated from the newly created hole, stained red.

 

“That was sloppy,” Jacques roared. “This should have been easy. It was a damn faunus, for dust’s sake. I knew you weren’t huntress material.” And with that, he and the guards were gone.

 

Weiss fell to her knees, shivering. She couldn’t take her eyes off the blood on her hands.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss attempts to heal Blake's wound, but passes out

Weiss tore her eyes away from her trembling hands to look around the empty room. Her body tensed – a faint groan escaped the makeshift iron maiden. She sprang to her feet, kicking off her heels to silently pad across the room to the door. She poked her head out into the light, listening hard…but could only hear the blood pounding in her ears. She eased the door shut, welding the lock with a bit of red dust. She rushed back to ice, placing her palm against an opaque blue facet. “Eep!” Weiss squeaked as a resounding _“CRACK!”_ filled the room. The ice crumbled beneath her hand, revealing the faunus…and a torrent of blood.

 

Weiss swallowed hard, slowly approaching the pile of gore, limbs, and ice. Myrtenaster had pierced the inner thigh of the girl’s right leg.

 

“You’re not dead…right?” Weiss kept her voice low, barely a whisper.

 

The faunus stirred slightly at the sound of Weiss’ voice. Her amber eyes snapped open, wide with fear. She looked up at Weiss, who stood over her with icy blue eyes straight from faunus nightmares. A clan of soulless humans, who built an empire upon millions of faunus bodies, a company with a snowflake emblem that was a symbol of faunus oppression. She desperately pushed herself away from the heiress. Weiss couldn’t blame her given the situation, but she was going to bleed out if she kept this up. “W-wait! Don’t move!”

 

But the faunus was already succumbing to blood loss. A steady stream oozed from both ends of the wound as she frantically tried to escape those blue eyes and white hair. Her eyes slowly closed before she fell to the floor with a sickening thump. Weiss rushed forward, there was still time to undo the damage. _“My aura is pretty low already…I hope I have enough.”_ She cupped her hands around the ripped flesh and began channeling her remaining aura through her hands. _“I didn’t mean to cut into the artery this deep…but I needed enough blood for it to be convincing. P-please...”_ She was hit by a sudden wave of lightheadedness. The femoral artery was almost healed. _“Just…a little…more…”_

 

* * *

 

Weiss awoke on the floor of the ballroom, roused by the light bleeding though the silk drapes that dressed the windows. She groaned and slowly sat up, clutching her head. _“Owww…did I hit my head against something? ...Wait this is the rear ballroom…”_ She groggily rubbed her eyes and yawned. As she pulled her hand away from her face, she noticed they were stained reddish-brown. A jolt shot through her body and she staggered to her feet, her clothes shifting stiffly letting loose a flurry of brown flakes. _“Oh Dust! Right…father…faunus girl…ice trap…uhh sorry for stabbing you…I was healing her…WHERE’D SHE GO!?!”_

 

She quickly scanned the room. _“Did father find her? Did she leave? Did I heal her enough?”_ She snatched Myrtenaster from the floor and ran for the door. _“Wait, where are my shoes?”_ Skidding to halt, she spied the two designer heels – one near the drapes, the other on the bloodstain at the center of the room. She plucked them from the floor and examined them. _“Okay these are ruined…”_ She settled herself down by the drapes to slip them on. _“I hope she is okay…What am I supposed to do now?”_ Her mind started to wander again. _“Is it racist to think her ears were shooooo~ cuteeeeeeeeeee-“_

“Achoo!” The drapes next to her sneezed.

 

Weiss yelped in surprise and ripped the curtain aside. There was the faunus girl, amber eyes glowering at her. Weiss jerked back and raised her hands. One of her cat ears flicked slightly but she made no attempt to move. She had dressed the damaged leg with a black ribbon and was applying pressure with her sickly pale hands.

 

“Oh! Um, hi! I’m-sorry-for-stabbing-you-earlier-it-was-the-only-thing-I-could-think-of-to-get-us-out-of-that-horrible-situation! Trust me, I don’t want to hurt you or anything! Please believe me, I want to help you!”

 

“Trust the person who broke my aura and stabbed me?” Her voice was low and melodic, despite her obvious exhaustion. “And on top of that, a Schnee.”

 

“W-well you kicked me in the head! That really hurt you know!”

 

“Oh, I am really sorry about kicking you, it must have been horrible. I can hardly imagine the pain you were in.” She didn’t bother rolling her eyes at Weiss.

 

Her shoulders slumped slightly. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that…that was wrong of me.”

 

“I woke up to find you passed out me. You drooled a bit.”

 

Weiss stammered for a few moments before pushing on. “Did you finish healing? You should have at least some of your aura back now.”

 

“Actually, your father starved me for a few days so…”

 

Weiss gritted her teeth and clenched her hands. _“How can so much horribleness fit in one body?”_ “We need to get out of here, someone is bound to find us. I know I’m not someone that you can trust and I understand why. I…just hope that I can get you to see that I’m not a bad person. Can you walk? I can finish healing you in my room.”

 

“If I could walk I probably would have escaped already,” she muttered. “I don’t have many options here.” She gingerly tried to move her leg but gasped in pain. She couldn’t use her leg at all.

 

Weiss finished putting her heels on and got to her feet, slowly attaching Myrtenaster to its magnetic harness. “Well, I’m sorry…is it alright if I carry you? You’ll be able to leave soon enough.” The cat faunus thought for a moment. Seeing no other way around it, she nodded slightly. “My name is Weiss, but I imagine that you already knew that. What is your name?”

 

“Blake…Blake Belladonna.”

 

 _“Blake…”_ She retrieved her scroll from the pouch on her belt. “It’s still early in the morning, there shouldn’t be too many around.” She handed her scroll to Blake. “Father isn’t the type to trust anyone so all the staff are microchipped. He monitors where they are and what they are doing at all times. They also notify us when they’re entering our rooms.” She crouched beside Blake. “U-um. Excuse my touch.”

 

With that, she lifted Blake in her arms, princess style. Clearing her throat slightly, Weiss kept her gaze away from Blake. She couldn’t remember the last time she had any kind of contact like this. “J-just hold the scroll where I can see it. Is this uncomfortable at all? Should I carry you a different way?”  

 

“N-no. This is fine.” Weiss finally made eye contact with Blake for a short moment. _“She is clearly in a lot of pain…we better hurry.”_

 

* * *

 

It took a little longer than expected for the monochrome pair to reach the heiress’ room. The journey had them running into a few close calls, hiding in closets, ducking under tables, using sound diversions, and playing a ridiculous game of “Red Light, Green Light” down a long corridor. At long last, they slipped through the door into the bedroom. Weiss barely managed to lay Blake on her bed before collapsing into an undignified heap.

 

Blake looked around the room, her mouth falling open. “Your room is far more opulent than the stories in the White Fang say.” She looked down at Weiss, who was face down on the floor. “Um Weiss? Are you ok?” The past few days had been a hellish blur for the long suffering faunus. Now, she was on the bed of the Schnee Dust Company heiress, who was apparently unconscious on the floor. _“If I wasn’t in so much pain, I would think this was a dream…”_

 

Weiss’ scroll buzzed in Blake’s hand. A notification popped up on the screen – “NUMBER 15 IS ENROUTE TO YOUR ROOM. REASON: DELIVERING MESSAGE”

 

Two thoughts occurred at once: _“Of course Schnee wouldn’t use names for servants,”_ and _“Oh dust we’re screwed.”_

 

She reached down to Weiss, shaking her roughly. “Weiss,” she hissed. “Weiss wake up. Wake. Up. Now!” Shaking and slapping Weiss wasn’t working, so it was time for Plan B. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she pulled Weiss into a sitting position with her head and arms resting on the bed. _“There…it looks like she is just sleeping.”_

There was a sharp knock at the door. 

 

Blake used her arms to pull herself to the floor, wriggling under the bed frame. The movement reopened the wound and Blake’s vision began to dim. She vaguely heard the door open as she cinched the makeshift bandage tighter to stop the flow. She heard the servant speak before everything went dark:

 

“Miss Schnee, your father requests your presence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I feel like my brain wasn't working very well on this chapter...I'm still learning! i think


	3. Sold

“Miss Schnee?” The servant stepped closer, seeking Weiss’ attention. She leaned to the side, taking in the exhausted heiress’ appearance – blood soaked clothes, rapier and scroll discarded to her side, collapsed on her bed. The Schnee Mansion was serviced by scores of human servants, all heavily vetted and skilled – the Schnees never settled for anything less than the best.

 

The middle-aged Servant 15 was Weiss’ maid since birth. She shook the knocked out woman gently, cooing “Miss Schnee…” Receiving no response, she pulled out her scroll to read the heiress’ vitals. Weiss’ pulse was sluggish and her aura read as a tiny sliver on the meter.

 

Under normal circumstances, the maid would serve the young woman a large meal and leave her to sleep – she had been found like this a number times after intense combat training. However, Jacques speaking with his youngest daughter was anything but a normal circumstance. Every second that ticked by increased the chances of incurring Jacques’ wrath – slow servants disappeared without a trace and were immediately replaced. She moved quickly, radioing for one of the medical experts.  

 

Weiss’ eyes flickered open, recognizing the servants standing beside her. Panic set her fatigued body into overdrive. _“Where did Blake go?”_ The woman that served often as her maid knelt beside the heiress, who staggered to her feet and was quickly scanning the room. After finding no sign of black hair or cat ears, Weiss cleared her throat and turned to her servants expectantly.

 

“Miss Schnee, your father requests your presence.” She gestured to the bed, where a fresh outfit was laid out. Weiss never liked it when her maids did this and had asked them to stop years ago. _“Father must be furious with me right now, to have them acting like this.”_ She nodded and dismissed the servants.

 

She quickly threw off her dirty and bloody clothes and rounded the bed to slip into the new outfit. _“I’ll figure out what happened to Blake later…She seems smart enough to take care of hers-"_ Weiss’ thought was cut short; her foot collided with something as stepped up to the bed. Flipping up the bedsheet revealed the unconscious faunus, squeezed below the bedframe.

 

The sight reminded Weiss of her childhood, when she would hide from the servants and her Father by crawling into the dark space. Blake’s wound had reopened, which she had again clumsily tied off with a ribbon. _“Father will become more agonistic if I make him wait another minute.”_ She hesitated a moment longer, feeling strangely relieved at finding Blake, before rushing to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth. She redid the ribbon with the additional packing and sprinted from the room.

 

Weiss had chosen to have her room as far as possible from her father’s office, trading off staying out of his territory for a longer walk. She regretted her decision slightly – it had taken her 5 minutes to reach the double doors to his office. _“It would have been quicker with my semblance, but my aura is far too low…this whole experience has been exhausting – I should get some training on fighting without aura.”_ Panting and sweating slightly, she straightened her skirt and fussed with her offset ponytail. As before, Servant 15 waited for her outside of the office.

 

“Miss Schnee, are you ready?” she asked, looking the heiress over. “You look lovely in that outfit.”

 

“Thank you, Bianca. You always want me to wear this bolero...I didn’t even notice it in my rush.”

 

“My apologies Miss Schnee, your father was insistent that we bring you to him as fast as possible.” She bowed low before adding, “The coat looks lovely on you. A fitting outfit for a fighter.”

 

“It remains to be seen if my father will allow me to pursue my dreams…” Weiss said, looking down at her feet.

 

Before Weiss could push her way into the room, Bianca blocked her way with a familiar weapon case. “You may wish to bring this with you. I’ve taken the liberty of cleaning her and refilling the dust vials.”

 

Weiss stared at Myrtenaster, lost in thought. _“How will he take it if I walk in armed…?”_

 

“A huntress should always have their weapon with them.” Bianca held the case open insistently; she always knew how to help Weiss find clarity. With Myrtenaster at home on her hip, Weiss finally entered the office to encounter her personal monster.

 

Jacques purposely made his office as unpleasant as possible for all who entered. The room was carefully designed to keep any exchange in his favor. The angle of the lights, height of chairs, size of desk, paintings, and sparse decorations were all chosen by him. It would be understandable to have your study designed in such a way, if you used it for business purposes – for meetings with suppliers, shareholders, or board members. However, he only ever met with 4 specific people here.

 

Weiss traced her usual path to her father’s desk. His form was barely visible, standing by the window behind his desk. Her presence was ignored until she took her seat in the familiar threadbare, wine-stained chair. The stain was added to the thin cushion by Weiss’ mother, shortly before her assassination by the White Fang. Her little brother Whitley left a number of nail marks in the wood arms. Weiss’ heels left scratches along the front legs. Only Winter, the eldest sister, hadn’t left a single mark of distress.

 

Finally, Jacques turned to face Weiss upon hearing the telltale creak of wood supporting her. The man wore his usual light blue suit and carried a glass of amber liquid, despite the early hour. He sat at his desk and examined his daughter, stroking his prized moustache. _“I think he spends every free moment tending to that thing…”_ Weiss thought grimly. _“He loves that thing, but it makes him look absurd.”_ Weiss had once giggled at her father’s moustache, thinking of a white caterpillar, but she was familiar enough with the back of his hand to know better than to laugh.

 

“Your performance was disturbingly poor this morning. I expect better of my heir, of my child, and especially of a person who thinks they could possibly become a huntress.” He paused to continue draining his scotch glass and looking down at Weiss. “I’ve been further considering your request and have come to a decision.” He refilled his glass slowly from a bottle. _“He’s making me wait on purpose. He always does this.”_ Weiss sat impatiently, crossing her legs and lodging her heel into the chair leg.

 

“As you should now be able to see on your scroll, I have completely changed your schedule,” Jacques said abruptly, pressing a few buttons on his large scroll. “You will no longer have any combat lessons, nor any lessons pertaining to inheriting the Schnee Dust Company. I will be announcing later today that you have decided to step back and allow Whitley to become heir.” He slid a picture across the desk to Weiss, smiling in triumph. “Instead, you have decided to marry Cardin Winchester.”

 

Weiss had met Cardin before and was largely unimpressed. He was full of himself and frequently expressed displeasure that a company as prestigious as the Schnee Dust Company had a female as heir. She looked down at the glossy sheet – Cardin was posed in armor, armed with a mace and not a hair out of place. “Cardin Winchester? Last I heard, he was on the path to becoming a Hunter?” Weiss asked, delaying the argument. _“This must be why he met with the Winchesters earlier this week…he had this planned all along…this morning’s test meant nothing.”_

 

“Yes, he has been accepted to Beacon Academy. As his wife, you shall take care of his home and faithfully await his return from missions. Their family is quite wealthy as weapons manufacturers – a union between our families is good for business. The Atlesian Paladin will be more efficient at killing those faunus animals once we’re contracted to enhance their weaponry with dust.”

 

_“Faunus animals…military contracts...oh yes how I’ve always wanted to be in the business of killing people.”_ Fortunately, Weiss had not inherited her father’s sense of morality. “Father, I am much more interested in protecting people, faunus and human, than I am in killing them.”

 

“Which is exactly why this change must be made – you won’t do what needs to be done to advance the Schnee Dust Company into the future,” he spat, abruptly standing. His chair smashed against the wall in time with his fists against the desk. He hunched over his desk, glaring at Weiss. “You’re not even worthy of the Schnee name.”

 

Weiss leaned back and relaxed into the chair, resting her elbows on the arm rests, a hand on Myrtenaster. She struggled to keep her face blank, thinking, _“How dare he…”_

 

Before she could open her mouth to fight back, Jacques jabbed a few buttons on his scroll and turned to the window. 10 Atlesian Knights fell from the ceiling, forming a wall between Weiss and her father. “You’re dismissed. These Knights will escort you to your room.”

 

Weiss trudged into her room, walking as if in a trance. The door clicked closed under the weight of her collapsing backward, sliding down to the ground, ignoring Mytenaster as the floor pushed it off her hip. She sat dazed on the floor, her mind going blank. The clanking of the Atlesian Knights eventually faded out as they returned to their master.

 

“Wow, I almost feel bad about kicking you in the head.” Blake slowly pulled herself into view, appearing cat ears first – _“Shooo~ cutee”_ – on the blue bedspread. “Is daddy upset that you didn’t kill me fast enough?”

 

Weiss frowned at the sickly faunus that lounged on her bed. “Yes, so upset that he’s decided that the only thing I’m good for is to be married off for corporate gain.” Weiss stood up abruptly, kicking Myrtenaster away. “You looking at the future ‘Weiss Winchester’!” She couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it all.

 

Blake gave the former heiress a quizzical look – Weiss laughing dragged on, becoming increasingly manic. The faunus laboriously rolled over to avoid the white haired girl, who staggered forward and fell face-first onto the bed. At some point, her muffled laughter turned into gut-heaving sobs.

 

* * *

 

Many hours later, Weiss found herself waking up for the fourth time that day – someone was knocking at her door. She groggily staggered to open the door, finding Bianca holding a tray of food. “Excuse me, Miss Schnee, I thought you might like to eat in your room today.”

 

The heiress’ eyes were puffy and her mind was still clouded by fatigue. The tray she took into her hands held two sets of meals and utensils. _“Why did she bring me twice the food I usually eat…?”_ Before she could ask her, Bianca bowed low and departed. When she was busy, Weiss often took her meals in her room. It was rare for the family to eat together, especially since the death of her mother and Winter’s departure.

 

“That’s nice of her to send you food for me.” Weiss nearly dropped the tray, whipping around to see Blake sliding out from under the bed. “She must have smelled that I’m here.”

 

“How would she smell that you’re here?” Weiss asked, depositing the food at a small table by the window. “If she did, there's no way father wouldn't do something about it. At any rate, I can’t smell you at all.” Thankfully, Bianca thought to include painkillers for the post-cry headache. _“I hope she is paid well…she always is so attentive to my needs.”_

 

“Who knows…” Blake murmured cryptically. She joined Weiss at the little table and began quickly eating.

 

“Don’t they teach you any manners? I thought you weren’t an animal.” Weiss watched Blake with distain. Fork and knife ignored, the cat faunus was simply eating with hands. Amber eyes glared back at her, partially obscured by the bowl of soup Blake was dumping in her mouth.

 

Blake wiped her mouth and sighed. “Perhaps you’ve forgotten, but your father was starving me for our little fight. Pardon me if I’m a little enthusiastic about eating.”

 

“Oh. Sorry.” Weiss looked down at her plate sadly. “You must be an amazing fighter…” Blake hummed noncommittedly in response. The two fell into silence, deciding that eating was more important than uncomfortable conversation.

 

_“What am I going to do…? Can I escape and attend Beacon anyway? What am I going to do with Blake? Maybe I can let her into his room so she can kill him…”_ Weiss sighed and shook her head – even if her father was a terrible person, she wasn’t the type for murder.

 

After finishing eating, she stood up and trudged into the bathroom. “I’m going to shower,” Weiss called over her shoulder. But before she could make it a few feet onto the tiled floor, her left arm was pinned behind her back and Myrtenaster’s blade was held against her neck.

 

“Thanks for the food, Schnee. Now, give me one good reason not to kill you.”  


End file.
